


Pas du matin...

by FanWarriors_19



Series: Le Minivers [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Multi, Thorki - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWarriors_19/pseuds/FanWarriors_19
Summary: Cinq petits drabbles pour illustrer les réveils trop matinaux à la Tour Avengers.[Isa'ralia Faradien]
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Series: Le Minivers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029168
Kudos: 3





	1. Steve

**Author's Note:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#1 - Steve**

Un peu partout dans la Tour, les réveils se mirent à sonner.

Steve se dépêtra de ses couvertures en grognant. D'un mouvement trop rapide, il tomba par terre, les jambes encore surélevées sur le lit.

\- Encore une minute, s'il vous plaît, bâilla-t-il, ses cheveux blonds tout ébouriffés.

Il chercha à tâtons son radio-réveil. Steve ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus encore endormis, et se releva péniblement.

Uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon bleu avec des étoiles argentées, il attrapa un t-shirt et un pantalon amples pour cacher son corps musclé trop découvert.

Ce fut en étouffant un énième bâillement qu'il se dirigea vers la cuisine de la Tour.


	2. Bruce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#2 - Bruce**

Bi-bi-bip. Bi-bi-bip. Bi-bi-bip.

Bruce émergea lentement du dessous de son drap. Il était littéralement entouré de sa couverture, car il dormait toujours en position du lotus sur un fauteuil.

C'était préférable ainsi. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de perdre le contrôle sur le Hulk au milieu de la nuit.

Il s'étira, le dos endolori par sa drôle de position nocturne, et attrapa ses lunettes après avoir tâtonné sa table de nuit.

Bruce enfila lentement un pantalon puis une chemise, et posa sa tenue de nuit, soigneusement pliée, sur une chaise.

Il bâilla, puis sortit de sa chambre, irrésistiblement attiré par l'odeur du café frais que Steve avait probablement déjà préparé.


	3. Clintasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#3 - Clintasha**

Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep.

Natasha soupira. Elle détestait devoir se lever tôt le matin. Ce fut pour cela qu'elle cogna durement contre ce réveil de malheur pour le faire taire.

À côté d'elle, Clint grogna. Lui non plus n'était pas très matinal, et ses neurones avaient beaucoup de mal à se reconnecter avec la réalité.

Natasha bâilla et se prépara à se lever. Mais c'était sans compter sur Clint, qui s'accrocha à elle pour l'en empêcher.

En fourrant sa tête contre sa poitrine.

\- Hmm... seins, marmonna-t-il en posant sa main dessus.

\- Putain, mais lâche-moi ! s'écria Natasha.


	4. Thorki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#4 - Thorki**

Thor se réveilla ce matin-là au son du réveil. Il passa sa main à côté de lui, dans le grand lit, mais plus personne n'y était.

Il se leva en grognant, entourant sa taille d'un simple drap pour masquer sa nudité, et se dirigea vers la salle de bains en traînant des pieds.

La porte avait été fermée à clé.

\- Loki, gronda-t-il à travers le panneau de bois, tu as exactement trois secondes pour sortir de cette salle de bains !

De l'autre côté de la porte, Loki, tranquillement occupé à lisser ses cheveux, haussa un sourcil surpris mais accéda à la demande de son ancien frère et nouvel amant.


	5. Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#5 - Tony**

Le réveil était toujours un gros problème pour les Avengers, mais également pour le commun des mortels. Cheveux en bataille, yeux endormis, traces de l'oreiller sur la joue, mauvaise haleine... étaient le quotidien de milliards de personnes.

Mais Tony Stark, le génie milliardaire playboy philanthrope, ne s'embarrassait pas d'habitudes aussi répandues. Au saut du lit, ses cheveux étaient déjà coiffés, ses yeux pétillaient, et son haleine était mentholée.

Il était l'homme parfait, celui que toutes les femmes rêveraient d'avoir, et il le savait. Mieux, il s'en vantait, afin de «  _ gonfler encore un peu plus son ego déjà surdimensionné _ », tel que le disait Steve en bougonnant, le nez dans son bol de café.


End file.
